


You Are My Mission

by lilbutch



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Murder Wives, Natasha Romanov Feels, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Protective Natasha Romanov, Red Room (Marvel), Violence, Yelena Belova Feels, Yelena's Trigger Words, right in the feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21530797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilbutch/pseuds/lilbutch
Summary: “Your my mission!”Her chest was heaving as she raised her arm to strike her again. Her eyes wild and ruthless.“Then finish it, because I’m yours,” she murmured.
Relationships: Yelena Belova/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 6
Kudos: 142





	You Are My Mission

It was a trap.

Chained to the wall, she had no way to alert her to stay away. Yelena only made it a few steps into the room when the words were uttered.

“ты жнец смерти.” _You are the reaper of death_

Yelena’s head snapped up at the phrase and she ceased all movement; stared ahead blankly. Natasha froze with wide eyes. Dread filled her gut.

“No, no… Don’t listen to it, cover your ears!”

Natasha pulled at her cuff uselessly and yelled out in attempt to distract Yelena from listening. The former Red Room operative turned to her and smiled wickedly; his teeth so white it was almost unnatural. She snarled at him as her wrist started to bleed from the friction.

This was the first time she found herself in a pair of chains she couldn’t break. She was helpless as she watched him break the only person she had left. He returned his focus back to Yelena after he taunted Natasha with a wink.

“ты служишь нашей родине.” _You serve our motherland_

Yelena let out a pained gasp and brought her hands to her face. She pressed her palms hard against her forehead and groaned. Her fingers pulled at her hair as the pain in her skull became too much.

“Stop it! You have what you want, you can take me just let her go!”

He raised his gun with only a glance in Natasha’s direction before he shot her, clean through her left shoulder.

She cried out as hot white pain clouded her vision. She quickly pressed her free hand against the wound, trying to maintain her blood loss. She stared in horror as he got close enough to cup her cheek, to whisper in her ear.  
  


“активировать протокол красный.” _Activate protocol red_  
  


Natasha’s desperate pleas were drowned out by Yelena’s sharp cry. All expression left the young widow’s face as she dropped to her knees.

Ivan smiled sickly and stroked her hair back off her face. The simple touch had Natasha’s body burning with anger.

“Now I don’t even have to kill you myself Natalia,” he said with a chuckle.

He grabbed Yelena’s chin and forced her to look up. When he had her attention, he smiled and patted her cheek amused.

“I want her dead when I leave the room Widow. You won’t fail me, will you?”

She stared up at him with dead eyes before she murmured her confirmation.

“Это моя миссия.” _It is my mission_

“Good.”

Ivan turned around to face Natasha.

“I guess it would only be fair to give you a fighting chance after all. You were always my favorite,” he said as he raked his eyes over her body.

Her chest ached with disgust and hate. She already felt violated by being in his presence. She had long blocked out the memories of what he did to her in the past.

She would kill him this second if it wasn’t for the hole in her shoulder and the gun aimed at her head.

“Don’t move.”

She stayed deadly still as he approached her. When he unlocked her cuff, she winced but managed to keep any pained whimper at bay. She refused to give him the satisfaction of seeing her vulnerable. 

“Goodbye Natalia.”

When he kissed her cheek in parting, she felt bile rise in her throat. The cold press of a barrel against her temple kept her from moving. She clenched her eyes shut until she heard his footsteps leave the room and echo down the hall. When she opened them again, she napped her attention to Yelena.

She stood stiffly in the same spot, watching Natasha intently. Her eyes were dark and empty, no trace of humanity left.

“Rooskaya…”

Yelena’s fingers twitched at the name.

“It’s me, Natasha. Don’t do this,” she murmured as she clutched her wound.

Yelena took a slow step towards her. Her eyes looked over her like she was a stranger.

“ты моя миссия.” _You are my mission_

Her voice was hard, unwavering. It had been a while since she heard Yelena’s accent so strong.

Natasha visibly gulped. She knew the likelihood of both of them surviving. Slim to none.

“Listen to me,” she spoke as clearly as she could manage. “Your name is Yelena Belova, you defected from the Red Room years ago. This is all mind games. You have to fight it.”

Yelena kept her gaze locked on Natasha’s as she approached her. Her face was passive, void of emotion. Natasha tensed up as she stood only a meter away, her muscles coiled tight.

“You speak to me like I care,” she said with an amused smirk.

Before Natasha could respond, a knife pressed against her throat. The edge of it dangerously close to puncturing the skin.

“You know me,” she murmured desperate.

Her eyes pleaded with Yelena’s icy stare. Nothing. When she felt the blade pressed harder against her skin, she had to react.

She drove her palm into Yelena’s chest hard, hitting her in the solar plexus. The force of it winded her, but only gave Natasha a second to slip out her grasp. She tried to make a run for it, but Yelena snagged the back of her suit and threw her back against the wall violently.

Natasha wheezed, dazed from the impact and starting to feel the blood loss. She quickly rolled to the side as Yelena’s knife embedded itself in the wall beside her head. Natasha elbowed her across the face and aimed a firm kick into her stomach that sent her falling back onto her ass.

Yelena’s snarl sounded enraged as she pulled herself off the floor. She wiped the blood away from her split lip and spat on the ground.

“I was going to give you a fair chance, now I’ve changed my mind.”

Green eyes widened when Yelena pulled a gun from the back of her jeans. She stood relatively close as she levelled the gun at Natasha’s head.

Natasha was quick to drop into a roll and swipe Yelena’s feet out and a loud gunshot rang in her ears. She quickly got a hand on the weapon. They tussled for it before it was flung to the other side of the room. Yelena snapped back at her as it skidded across the floor.

She quickly straddled Natasha as she bucked underneath her and tried to throw her weight. Yelena grabbed her wrists and slammed them into the concrete ground. Natasha cried out as her shoulder screamed in pain.

Yelena let go of her injured arm and threw a hard punch at her face. Natasha couldn’t block it in time. When her vision started to come back another punch hit her cheekbone. Then another.

Natasha let her head snap to the side. She wheezed as she spit out blood. Another weak attempt to buck Yelena off failed.

“Your my mission!”

Her chest was heaving as she raised her arm to strike her again. Her eyes wild and ruthless.

“Then finish it, because I’m yours,” she murmured as her eyes clenched shut, ready for another blow.

When nothing happened, she pried her eyes open and looked up. Yelena’s arm was still ready to strike, but a spark of confusion was evident on her face.

“I can’t hurt you,” Natasha rasped, blood dripping off her lip, “I can’t… so finish this,”

Yelena stared down at her. Her arm lowered and she rested her palm on Natasha’s throat. She didn’t squeeze, just held it there. She could feel that rapid pace of her heart under her fingers.

“You’re giving up. Why?”

Natasha smiled up at her sadly as tears welled up in her eyes. She slowly raised her injured arm. Yelena cautiously allowed her to move, knowing Natasha was not much of a threat to her anymore.

She gently cupped Yelena’s cheek and stroked her thumb across warm skin. A single tear escaped and ran down the side of her face.

“I can’t be here without you moya lyubov,” she whispered with regret, “And when this is over, and you remember who you are… I want you to know that I love you.” 

Natasha choked back a sob and tipped her head backward. Instead she let out a shaky breath, preparing herself for the end. She always knew her days were numbered, but to die by the hands of who you trust, who you love, hurts that much more. 

She let her eyes fall closed.

“I forgive you.”

A deafening silence ensued for a long moment. The loud clang of a knife hitting the ground made Natasha snap her eyes open. 

Yelena gasped as she sat back onto Natasha’s hips. She held her hands in front of her face, watching them shake with terrified eyes. Her breath started to come in short pants as she panicked.

“Lena, are you with me?”

Natasha’s tentative voice startled her. 

Yelena glanced down and choked on her breath when she saw Natasha’s state. Bloody nose and split lip, swollen cheeks, and bullet hole steadily leaking blood. She looked back up to her hands and examined her bloody knuckles. It didn’t take her long to put two and two together. 

“I did this to you,” she whispered brokenly.

She repeated those words again more frantically, scrambling to get off Natasha. Natasha reached out to clutch the back of Yelena’s neck, refusing to let her move away.

“No. That wasn’t you,” she said as clear as she could manage. 

Natasha was close to passing out, but she needed Yelena to know.

“It wasn’t you baby. Don’t you dare apologize.”

Yelena slumped back down onto Natasha’s stomach and muffled a sob into her red-stained hands. Natasha let her cry. She held onto her arm instead because it was getting too hard to do anything at all. Yelena’s hands found their way to her cheeks and she held Natasha like she was afraid to break her.

She leaned down and touched their foreheads together. “I- I’m so sorry. I’m so fucking sorry,” she wheezed out through shaky breaths.

Natasha exhaled slowly and nudged her nose against Yelena’s. She got the message and kissed her. Her lips were feather soft against hers, just enough pressure to remind her she was there. Heart achingly gentle. 

“Take me home before I pass out on you,” she whispered against her lips.

Her vision was already clouded with growing black spots. Yelena pulled back slowly and nodded, her hands still shaking when she moved away from Natasha. She made quick work of pulling her shirt off to tie it around Natasha’s shoulder as a makeshift tourniquet. She whimpered as Yelena pulled her into her arms and lifted.

After that she faded slowly into darkness. The last thing she remembered was the sensation of lips against her forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Another chapter maybe??


End file.
